Changing Faces
by Till-Owlyglass
Summary: This is my first story so please leave comments to help me improve! Changing Faces tells the story of Carmen's life at Capricorn's village and how she struggles to hide her feelings for the enigmatic Basta. Rating may go up as story progressess. AU
1. The Black Car

**Changing Faces-Chapter 1-The Black Car**

(Please note the only characters I own are Carmen and her family)

The day was hot. So hot it felt like a kind of pressure around me. But I liked the heat that came with living in Italy. Until I was ten years old my family and I had lived in England, one day my father came home and announced that he had quit his job and bought a small farm house in rural Italy. My mother was shocked at first but soon warmed to the idea. By the end of the month we were packed and ready to go. I didn't mind starting a new life in a foreign country as I didn't have many friends in England because I found it hard to associate with other children. I was always more mature and into reading novels and listening to my parents' old LPs on their record player and painting, I loved to paint and passed many and hour at the easel my parents bought for me one Christmas. A year after moving to Italy my mother gave birth to my brother named William. So here I am seven years later, on my hands and knees, in the garden that overlooks the main road that runs in front of our house.

It was as I wrapped my hand around a weed and began to wrestle it out of the soil that I heard a car begin to approach. The sound came from my left, which was strange as hardly any cars came from or went in that direction as all that lay the top of the road was an abandoned village that the locals said was haunted. I raised my head and saw a well shined black sports car pass the house, stop, the reverse back a little. The car stood in the middle of the road parallel with me, the engine humming softly. I could not see any of the occupants but I stared back anyway. After a couple of seconds I began to feel uncomfortable and stood up to go into the house out of sight. But as soon as I rose, the car turned around in the road an sped off in the direction it came from. I stood contemplating this strange behaviour for a second then went back to my work. Half and hour later the car was back. It stopped outside the house but this time the engine was turned off and the doors opened.

Four men all wearing black jackets climbed from the car and walked up the garden path. I walked to meet them halfway. "Are you here to see my father?" I asked as politely as I could, I did not like the look of them at all.

"You could say that." smirked one who had an oddly deformed nose. I made a point of not staring at him.

"He is inside, if you'll just wait here please." I scampered into the house and found my father at the kitchen table helping my mother to peel potatoes. "Father there are four men outside wishing to speak to you. I'm not sure I like the look of them!" said hurriedly. My father rose, wiped his hands on a tea-towel and walked to meet the men waiting outside. I trailed after him. Judging by the expression on my fathers face I could tell he knew them.

"What do you want?" my father snapped.

The man with the weird nose began to talk to my father, I didn't really listen, I stood studying each man carefully. The first, in his 30's was short seemed to walk with a limp. The second, was the man with the strange nose who was speaking with my father, he was tall and thickset like the security guard at the door to a club. The third was a boy about my age who stood looking bored and uninterested as if he had been forced to come. The fourth man was staring straight back at me when I looked at him. He quickly shifted his gaze and looked nervous. He was in his mid 20's with black hair and dark brown eyes. Like the others, he wore a black jacket, black suit trousers and black shoes shined to perfection. Unlike the others he wore a dazzling snow-white button up shirt under the jacket which had a scarlet rose poking out of the button hole.

Suddenly, someone was talking to me. "What's ya name, sweetheart?" the man with the limp asked with a smirk.

"Carmen" I answered.

"Carmen? Cute name. Well, Carmen, it seems our boss, Capricorn, took a fancy to ya when we was drivin' by earlier and he sent us to come and get ya for 'im"


	2. Alone

**Changing Faces-Chapter 2-Alone**

(Please note the only characters I own are Carmen and her family)

"What?" I whispered in shock.

"That's right my love! Ya gonna come and live with us up in the village" the man with the limp sneered.

"Carmen, go inside the house" my father said quietly. I didn't move, I was rooted to the spot, cold shivers ran up and down my spine.

"In the past Capricorn has bullied me out of money, produce from the farm, even livestock but if he thinks he can bully me into giving him my daughter then he must have something wrong in the head" my fathers voice was dangerously low.

"So it's a no then?" the man with the nose asked.

"Of course it's a bloody no!" my father shouted suddenly making myself and the men jump.

"We 'ad a feeling ya'd say that" the man with the limp smirked and with that he brought his fist back and punched my father in the face. My father fell to the floor and I screamed. I hovered for a moment unsure whether to go to my fathers aid or run into the house. A moment was all they needed, before I knew it the man with the white shirt had his arms around me in a way so that mine were pinned behind my back.

The man with the deformed nose grabbed my father by the scruff of the neck, frogmarched him to the house, pushed him through the front door and held the door closed. Meanwhile the young boy had ran to the car and produced two petrol canisters from the boot. He handed one to the man with the limp.

"What are you doing?!" I cried desperately.

"Gonna 'ave ourselves a bit of a bonfire" the man with the limp replied with a grin that made my skin crawl.

"Oh my God! No! Please no!" I screamed.

"Shut up you stupid cow!" the man with the limp shouted, slapping me stingingly across the face.

"Hey!" said the man in the white shirt who held onto me, speaking for the first time since he arrived, "That's enough of hitting her! She'll go to Capricorn in the best possible condition!"

I rested my head back against his shoulder and sobbed as I watched the man with the limp and the boy run around my home coating it with petrol. Then they began to smash the tiny windows and pour petrol inside through them. My family pressed their faces to the broken windows and screamed, begging to be released.

I could feel the cool breath of the man who held onto me upon my cheek, it had the strong, distinct smell of peppermint. Apparently satisfied that they had drenched the house enough, the two with the petrol cans threw them aside and the man with the limp produced a box of matches.

"Care to do the honours, Basta?" he said grinning to the man behind me.

"Shut your mouth and do the job" came the reply in a low growl.

It happened in slow motion. The man with the limp pulled a match from the box and struck it once across the sandpaper. I watched the flame take form on the end of the matchstick and how it quivered when the man reached out to drop it through a shattered window. The flames enveloped the house quicker than I imagined. All four men retreated to a safe distance, Basta dragging me along with them. The most sickening thing was I could hear my family screaming in agony as they burned to death. I knew I would never forget those screams. We stood watching for what seemed like an eternity listening to the screams go silent.

"Come on" said the man with the deformed nose suddenly and with that he led the way to the car.


	3. Basta's Advice

**Changing Faces-Chapter 3-Basta's Advice**

(Please note the only characters I own are Carmen and her family)

I always thought I would be hysterical if my family died. But I wasn't. I was quiet and robotic, trying to comprehend that my mother, father and brother, William were all dead and I would never see them again.

Basta pushed me into the back seat of the car between the man with the limp and the boy. He himself climbed into the front passenger seat while the man with the flat nose sat in the driver seat. He started the engine, turned the car around and began to drive towards the village I had always believed to be deserted.

"Well, I may as well introduce everyone to the little princess!" the man with the limp said sarcastically, "I'm Cockerell, the driver's Flatnose, the one in the white shirt is Basta and the boy isn't important so ya' don't need to know his name." when Cockerell said his name, Basta caught my eye for the tiniest of seconds then looked away.

"Why did you do these things? What does Capricorn want with me?" I whispered.

"Well, what was happenin' was, we was drivin' down to pay a visit on some family that 'asn't been doin' as there're told, and we drives past ya' house and Capricorn sees ya' in the garden. And he tells us to stop the car and go back so he can get a propa' look at ya'. Well he's sittin' there starin' at ya' and you're standin' starin' back and Capricorn whispers, "Yes, she'll make a fine maid or something" so we turns the car around and take Capricorn back to the village then us three come back with the boy to get ya'!" Cockerell told the story with a smug grin on his face, "Oh yeah! And when Capricorn said he wanted ya for a maid, Basta got all quiet and funny and tried to convince Capricorn he shouldn't take ya'!"

Basta shot Cockrell an icy look and growled, "I said what to you want a skinny thing like that for?" Flatnose and Cockerell suppressed sniggers. I stared out the windshield and considered if things would have been different if I had went inside before they drove by.

We drove in silence for a while until suddenly Basta turned to me and said, " When you meet Capricorn be don't speak unless you're spoken to and when you do speak be respectful. Capricorn is a powerful man and he doesn't take any cheekiness." The car pulled into a car park filled with about eight other cars and a delivery van. The men slid out of the car and Basta caught me by the wrist and pulled me out also. The boy ran off towards a group of other boys all dressed in black standing at the edge of the car park. Basta put his hand on my shoulder and began to push me in the direction of the cobbled streets of the village. As we walked I noticed other men standing out on the streets with guns. All of them were dressed in black and when I walked past they pointed, nudged each other and whispered with grins that made my skin crawl. Finally, I was pushed into what appeared on the outside to be a church. Inside, however, was a different story, the walls and floor were all blood red. There were no pews and in place of the alter was a large armchair in which a man (which I presumed to be Capricorn) sat.


	4. Helen of Troy

**Changing Faces-Chapter 4-Helen Of Troy**

(Please note the only character I own is Carmen)

We stopped at the bottom of some stairs which went up to the raised stage where the chair was placed. The three men bowed, Cockerell jabbed me hard in the back, "Bow!" he hissed.

"Leave her be, Cockerell" Capricorn said, standing. Capricorn bore a strong resemblance to an albino. He was a tall, thin man with china-white skin and white-blonde hair cut close to his head. He was dressed completely in red, red shirt, red waistcoat, red trousers, his boots however, were black and polished so highly that I could see my reflection in them as he approached me.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Carmen Stevens" I whispered, staring at his feet. He took my chin between his fingers and raised my head to study my face. I expected his hand to be freezing cold judging by his appearance but it was warm. While staring at him I noticed he had icy grey-blue eyes and that his face never had an expression as though he was permanently playing poker.

"You can go" he said to the men behind me, "Except you Basta…"

He let go of my chin and began to walk around me studying me carefully.

"My men will have told you that I am Capricorn. How old are you?"

"Eighteen"

Capricorn nodded his head in approval, "Do you know why you are here?"

"I…Cockerell said that…" I stammered.

"Go on…" he said stepping closer, "It's only Basta and myself here, you can say it. Don't be shy!"

"He…said that…you saw me in the garden…" I trailed off, not wanting to say that Cockrell had also said that he had took a fancy to me.

"Well, Carmen…" he bent towards me close and began to whisper in my ear," I saw you in the garden and thought you were very pretty. I thought you would make a fine maid. My own _personal _maid" I shuddered when he said this. Out the corner of my eye I saw Basta's whole body tense.

I had never thought of myself as pretty. What normal teenage girl does? Of course, my parents often told me I was beautiful but they were supposed to weren't they? With my brownish-red curly hair and sparkling green eyes I looked so different from the other girls. But it was my tall thin frame that made me stand out the most. The only things I actually liked about myself were my straight white teeth, long legs and my olive-brown skin. I wouldn't have thought I was beautiful enough to be kidnapped. I smiled to myself, a modern day Helen of Troy, the face that launched a thousand ships. Only no one was coming to rescue me.

"Basta, take her down to Mortola and tell her to give her some new clothes, nice ones. And have her start her off on the usual duties." Capricorn said as he walked back up the stairs and settled himself in his armchair. Basta put his hand on my shoulder and steered me in the right direction. He was not as forceful as before. He led me through a door to the right of the armchair and down some stairs to a kitchen where three women were hard at work cooking a large amount of food.

"Mortola, here's the new girl"

An old woman turned and scrutinized me, she was dressed in a black dress and reminded me of a magpie.

"Oh, so this is the new one? Hmm. What do you want me to do? I've got enough work as it is!" she snapped.

"Capricorn wants you to give her some nice clothes and start her off on the usual duties"

"Oh, fine! Giving nice clothes to a servant girl? Follow me girl!" the old woman mumbled and tutted under her breath as she led me out of the church, across the yard and into the basement of the house opposite. She took me into a tiny room that only contained a bed and had no window.

"Start taking your clothes off!" she snapped before she left the room, I could see that I wasn't going to like this woman. Shyly, I pulled off my t-shirt, trainers and jeans. The old woman returned carrying a dark blue dress and a pair of black shoes. The dress was quite pretty, it was one of those which did up at the back like a corset, so she helped me tie the back.

"What happened to the last personal servant?" I asked.

"Capricorn had her killed when he got back from seeing you today"

I felt sick, I couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before I was traded-in for a newer and younger model.

"How old was she? How long did she have the job?" I asked desperately.

"32 or something, she had the job for about two years. And took over the same way you did. Come on follow me"

She led me back up to the first floor of the house.

"This is the house where Capricorn lives along with some of his important and trusted servants. That room in the basement where you got changed will be your room from now on. My room is also in the basement and so is Resa's, she's another maid you'll meet her soon. I'll show you Capricorn's room"

Capricorn's room was more like an apartment. Each room was red from the floor to the walls to the furniture. The first room seemed to be a sitting room, it had a fireplace, in front of which two armchairs and a footstool were placed. In the middle of the room was a large round table with no chairs, it seemed to be there for decoration purposes only.

"Every morning you are to get up an hour before you wake him and make this fire, quietly too-Capricorn hates being woken early." the old woman instructed before leading me into the bedroom.

The most of the room was took up by a huge four-poster double bed, next to which was a chest of drawers.

"The bed sheets are changed every Sunday. You strip the bed, put clean covers on, which you'll find in the chest of drawers, then go down to the river and wash the used covers. One of the men will escort you.

"You are to wake Capricorn at 7am, he will wash in the bathroom, that's it over there." she said pointing to a door which I presumed led to an en suit, "Then you help him get dressed, come down to the church for breakfast then come back up here and clean the rooms. When you have finished up here you come down to the kitchen in the church and I'll have some jobs for you to do. At 7pm you come back up here, set up the fire and wait for Capricorn. You are then his for the night to do with what he wishes."

The old woman looked at me daring me to ask what Capricorn would do with me. I didn't. She then took me back to the kitchen where I helped to make dinner.

At 5pm the Black Jackets streamed into the church and seated themselves at a long table. Six maids (including myself) walked up and down the table serving broth, bread and water. Every time I stopped at a man to fill his glass with water from the pitcher I was carrying, he would gaze up at me with a funny smirk on his face then whisper and laugh with the men on either side of him when I walked on. I hated the way they all looked at me. Capricorn entered and the room fell silent. He sat himself at the head of the table on a high-backed chair. As I returned to the kitchen Mortola thrust a bowl of broth and a glass of water into my hands.

"For Capricorn" she muttered. I turned and walked back into the dining and placed them in front of him. Some of the men sniggered, in return Capricorn gave all sitting at the table a smug smile. I wanted nothing more than to tip the water and broth over his head. I returned to the kitchen, picked up my own bowl then followed the other maids into the hall. The men had already began to eat, we sat at the opposite end of the table to Capricorn. It was only when seated did I realize the man sitting next to me was Basta.

I looked at him and caught him looking back at me. I shifted my gaze quickly to my plate and began to eat. I noticed that Basta didn't seem to talk to the men around him, he sat eating in silence and only grunted when someone tried to engage him in conversation (which wasn't very often). I noticed him out the corner of my eye turn to me a couple of times and open his mouth to say something then hurriedly look away. Finally, he blurted, "Later, would you like me to show you around the village?"

"No, thank you" I didn't even bother to look in his direction, as far as I was concerned he could go to hell.

After the meal I helped to clear the table and wash the enormous stack of dishes that was left. Then, at 7pm as instructed, I went up to Capricorn's room and made a fire in the fireplace. Tentatively, I sat in one of the armchairs to wait for him. After about half an hour I heard footsteps approaching.


	5. An Evening With Capricorn

**Changing Faces-Chapter 5-An Evening with Capricorn**

(Please note the only character I own is Carmen)

Quickly I rose from the chair and walked to the centre of the room, smoothing down my dress as I went. The footsteps grew louder until they were right outside the door, the handle began to turn. I took a deep breath, my heart was beating so fast and hard I was convinced the whole village could hear it. The door opened and Capricorn strode into the room, his face expressionless.

"Good, you've made the fire. Come into the bedroom and help me get undressed."

I began to feel sick, but followed him obediently. Capricorn stood in the centre of the room waiting. With shaking hands I undid the buttons on his velvet waistcoat, folded it neatly and placed it on the bed. Next, I started on his silk shirt. His bare chest was as colourless as the rest of his body, but smooth and toned. I placed the folded shirt atop the waistcoat. He leant against a bedpost and allowed me to pull the boots from his feet, then I undid the buttons on his trousers and he allowed them to fall to the floor. Quickly I picked them up and folded them, trying not to look at him.

"Bedclothes are in the second drawer"

I pulled a pair of red silk pyjamas out of the drawer and put them on him.

"Dressing gown is hanging on the bathroom door"

I opened the door to the en suit and lifted a red silk dressing gown from its hook. I held it for him to slip into then tied the belt. All the time I undressed then dressed him Capricorn's icy blue eyes never stopped staring at me. Now, fully clothed again, he turned and looked at me for a couple of seconds. _"This is it" _I thought _"Now he's going to fling you onto the bed and have his way with you"_ But Capricorn didn't do that. Instead, he turned, went back into the sitting room and settled himself in an armchair by the fire.

"Carmen? Come in here and sit on the footstool." he called through from the other room. I did as I was told, seating myself on the stool at his feet. He gazed down at me with those cold, calculating eyes.

"How did you like your first day here?" he asked.

"Fine…" I whispered, avoiding his gaze, what I really wanted to say was, "How would you like being someone's slave?" but I thought better of it.

"Good…I think you will adapt to this way of life quickly and maybe even learn to like it"

"_If he really believes that then he's more deluded than I thought" _I said in my head, but to Capricorn I simply nodded. After that he sat there for what felt like hours just staring at me, I tried to avoid his gaze and stared into the fire thinking about how much I hated him. Finally, he stood up and said, "I'm going to bed"

I followed him into the other room and helped him take off his dressing gown which I hung back on the bathroom door. Capricorn climbed under the covers and, just before he extinguished the light, he said, "Oh, you can go now"

Slightly bemused, I left the apartment and went downstairs to my room in the basement where I lay on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

I was awoke the next morning by a quiet tap on my door. Quickly, I leapt up and opened the door an inch and peeped out. Outside stood a beautiful woman with dark blonde hair, she smiled and gestured to come in. I opened the door wide and she tiptoed in and placed the box she was carrying on the floor. She then sat on the bed and patted next to her for me to sit down. I did so. She produced a pencil and paper from her pocket and began to write. _Hello, Carmen my name is Resa. _the note said.

"Hello" I whispered.

_I came to wake you up this morning to introduce myself and to give you something. Inside the box is all the things you will need for your chores._

"Thank You. Would you be able to wake me up every morning? I was never very good at getting up in the morning"

Resa grinned broadly and nodded. She then stood up and left the room, turning to give a wave.

Quietly, I tiptoed upstairs and let myself into Capricorn's room. I went over to the fireplace and began to build a fire. When it was lit I glanced at the time-7am. Time to wake up Capricorn. I walked into his bedroom and over to the bed then stopped unsure what to do. I changed my mind, turned, walked to the window and threw open the curtains. Then strolled over to the bed, folded the covers back and proclaimed, "Good morning, Sir!"

Capricorn rubbed his eyes then climbed out of bed and walked like a zombie to the bathroom. I heard him start the shower up so I went to the chest of drawers and pulled out some clothes. Thankfully, Capricorn emerged from the bathroom wearing underwear, his skin glistening with droplets of water. I dressed him then we walked down to breakfast in silence. I could tell that Capricorn was not a morning person as he drank three cups of coffee while he sat waiting for me to deliver his porridge. Again, I ended up sitting next to Basta at breakfast. I could never stomach eating so early in the morning so I sat swirling my spoon in the wallpaper paste they called porridge. Basta turned to me, "Don't like porridge?"

"I never eat breakfast!" I snapped.

Basta must have got the message that I didn't want to talk to him because he didn't utter a word for the rest of the meal. When the meal was finished Capricorn went and sat in his armchair at the top of the steps. Before I left the church I saw him rub his eyes and yawn twice. Defiantly not a morning person.

I went to my room and picked up the box full of cleaning equipment and things that Resa gave me and carried it up to Capricorn's room. For the rest of the morning I polished and dusted and scrubbed. I was just about to leave the room when I remembered it was Sunday. I put the box down and stripped the sheets from Capricorn's bed and duvet. Then made the bed with the clean sheets I found in the bottom drawer of the chest of drawers. I also picked up the clothes that Capricorn wore yesterday. I put the box back in my room then carried the bundle of sheets and clothes to the church kitchen.

"Mortola, where do I wash these?" I asked my face obstructed by the pile.

"In the river. Here you might as well take these while you're at it" she plonked a basket filled with sheets, towels and tea towels in front of me. I pushed Capricorns sheets and clothes amongst them. Also inside the basket was a bar of soap and a scrubbing brush.

"One of the men can escort you to make sure you don't try to escape. Basta, saying as you're standing there, you take her!" Mortola said turning to face him where he leant on the wall. I jumped, I hadn't even seen him when I came in! _"Fan-bloody-tastic!"_ I thought, _"The man whom I hate most in the entire world has to escort me to do the laundry. Could this day start off any worse?!"_


	6. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Changing Faces-Chapter 6-Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

(Please note the only character I own is Carmen)

Basta led me out of the kitchen and through the village without a word. Finally, when we were out of sight amongst the trees on the edge of the village he turned and said, "Here let me carry that" He took the wash basket from my hands before I had a chance to object. After a short while of walking, we came to the banks of a crystal clear river. I knelt on the edge and began to lather up the soap and scrub the sheets with the brush. It was so silent and beautiful that I quite forgot that Basta was standing behind me and began to hum. The humming quickly turned into "Dream a little dream of me" my mother's favourite song which she loved to hear me sing.

"_Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper, "I love you", birds singing in the sycamore tree, dream a little dream of me. Say nighty-night and kiss_ _me, just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me, while I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me. Stars fading but I linger on dear, still craving your kiss I'm longing to linger 'til dawn dear, just saying this. Sweet dreams 'til sunbeams find you, sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you, but in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me…"_

I jumped suddenly as Basta sat beside me. _"Oh God!" _I thought, _"He's been standing there the entire time I've been singing! I feel like such a complete arse!" _I felt myself turning scarlet.

"That was nice" he said, "What was it?"

"Dream a little dream of me…" I said avoiding his gaze, "It was my mother's favourite song. I'm finished. Are you ready to go?" I stood up, picked up the basket of clean but soaking washing and began to make my way towards the trees.

"Carmen, please don't hate me" he said standing up.

I stopped dead but did not turn around. I heard him walking towards me, finally stopping when he was directly behind me. His breath tickled the back of my neck.

"Please don't…" he whispered, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I turned and said, "Do you really expect me to like you after what you did to my family?" I tried to sound brave but my voice wobbled and broke. Suddenly he took the basket from my hands and threw it aside. I stumbled backwards but he followed, took my shoulders in his hands and pressed my back against a tree. He swayed towards me until our noses were practically touching. I could see myself reflected in his dark brown eyes and could smell the peppermint on his breath. My heart pounded but strangely, I was not frightened. He stared at me, I could see the longing in his eyes. He began to press closer until our lips collided.

His kiss was not a forceful one, it was gentle yet desperate at the same time. I found my eyes closing. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own, to my horror, they wrapped themselves around the back of his neck and my fingers began to toy with the feathery hair at base of his skull. For a moment my mind went blank and it was as if the only thing that existed (and mattered) was his lips pressing against mine. Suddenly a voice screamed in my head, _"What are you doing?! This man killed your family!" _Reality hit and I quickly pulled my lips from his and turned my face away. Basta took a step back, his eyes were wide and his face was flushed. I pushed past him and began to gather together the sheets and clothes that had rolled out of the basket and into a pool of mud. I knelt and began to wash them again. Basta sat on a fallen log a few feet away. He pulled out his knife and began to cut the bark from the log. I noticed his hands were shaking. I lowered my head and began to cry. I hoped he wouldn't look over and catch me. I had so many thoughts running through my head, which made me feel so confused. Basta, one of Capricorn's men had kissed me. Basta, the murderer of my family had kissed me! However, the most painful and confusing thing was…I had wanted him to.


	7. A Dinner Show

**Changing Faces-Chapter 7-A Dinner Show**

(Pleas note the only character I own is Carmen)

"What took you so long?! Where have you two been?!" Mortola shouted when we returned from the silent walk back from the river. I didn't utter a word, I avoided looking at anyone. Basta was quiet also, he simply turned and wandered out of the kitchen. I went into the yard and began to hang the washing on the line. Resa suddenly appeared and dragged me behind a sheet out of sight. She showed me what she had wrote on a piece of paper. _What happened between you and Basta down at the river? _it said.

"Nothing" I said, forcing a smile.

Resa sighed. _Please do not lie Carmen. When you came back both of you were red and flustered and neither of you could look anyone in the eye._

"He kissed me" I whispered.

Resa's eyes widened. _Did he hurt you?!_

"No! No nothing like that" I burst into tears. Resa wrapped her arms around me. I was too ashamed to tell her that I had wanted him to.

_Basta tries to flirt with the maids all the time. Just try to keep your distance. How was your first night with Capricorn?_

I explained how he had me just sit in front of him.

_For now he's just enjoying having a pretty object at his disposal. Give him a couple of weeks and he'll finally give in to temptation._

I smiled, ironically I was slightly consoled at hearing this. Resa hugged me and held up one final note.

_Don't worry I'll look out for you._

She turned and left. When I finished hanging the washing on the line, I returned to Mortola and was assigned the job of laying the table for lunch.

At 12pm I wandered up and down the table scooping piles of pasta onto each Black Jacket's plate. When I stopped at Cockerell's plate he caught be by the wrist, "What did you and Basta do by the river?" he asked sniggering.

"Who says we did anything?" I asked nervously.

"No one, but we could tell by Basta's face something happened. He was sort of dazed and quiet. And when we finally got him talking all he would talk about was your singing and how good it was!"

"I guess my singing touched his heart!" I said sarcastically before twisting my wrist out of his hand and moving on. Basta did not turn up for lunch but he put in an appearance at dinner. He strode into the hall late and up to Capricorn's chair where he bent his head and began to whisper in Capricorn's ear. Capricorn's head snapped up and he looked down the table at me. _"Oh God!" _I thought, _"What has he been telling him?!"_

"Carmen?" Capricorn called down the table. All heads turned to me.

"Sir?" I whispered staring at my plate.

"Basta here says you've got a talent for singing" All heads turned back to Capricorn.

"Did he?" I said glaring up the table as all heads turned my way, "I think he may be exaggerating."

"I'll be the judge of that" Capricorn replied as heads snapped back in his direction. I began to feel like I was at a tennis match at Wimbledon.

"Oh? When?" I was sure I knew the answer to this question.

"Now. Get up on the stage"

"In front of all these people?! I don't think so!"

Capricorn's eyes narrowed, "Now!" he shouted, banging his fist on the table.

I threw my fork down with a clatter and stormed up towards the stage, "What's this a dinner show?" I muttered loudly. Some of the Black Jackets suppressed sniggers. I stood in the middle of the stage, "Well? What do you want me to sing?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Anything!" Capricorn snapped, I could tell his patience was wearing thin. After a couple of seconds of thought I began to sing my favourite song "I Dreamed A Dream" from the musical Les Miserables. It seemed quite fitting considering my current situation. The last four lines meant more to me now than they ever did,

"_I had a dream my life would be, So different from this hell I'm living, So different now from what it seemed, Now life has killed the dream I dreamed."_

I was surprised how well I sounded considering how nervous and infuriated I was. I sang staring at the floorboards I was standing on but halfway through I plucked up the courage and glanced at the table. I was quite amazed by what I saw, every person, the maids and the Black Jackets, was sitting silent with looks of amazement in their eyes. Some even had their mouths hanging open. When the song was finished, I jumped down from the stage regardless of whether Capricorn wanted me to or not, returned to my seat and continued eating. Slowly, people began to whisper to each other while staring at either me or Capricorn. Some of the maids looked at me with looks of sympathy, as though they understood the message I was trying to get across in the song. I glanced to my right, Basta was slipping onto the bench beside me.

"Why did you have to tell Capricorn that you thought I was a good singer?!" I said angrily.

"Because you are a good singer." he replied gazing into my eyes. I looked away.

"You had no right to tell anyone, least of all Capricorn" I snapped.

"I wanted to hear you sing again but I knew you wouldn't if it was me that asked you" he said quietly.

"So you thought you'd get Capricorn to force me?!" I said raising my voice angrily. Some of the people sitting around us glanced over.

"No…it's not like that Carmen…" he said weakly.

"Yes it is! You embarrassed me…" I shot back. He fell silent after the last remark.

After dinner I made the fire in Capricorn's room and waited for him there. When he arrived I helped him undress then into his pyjamas and dressing gown. Finally he sat in an armchair by the fire and ordered me to sit in front of him on the footstool again. After a long silence he finally said, "Basta was right. You do sing well."

"Thank you" I whispered.

"From now on, whenever we have a party or something, you will sing"

"What if I don't want to?" I asked.

Capricorn's eyes flashed fire, "You will do as I say!" he snarled. And with that he stormed into the bedroom and went to bed.


	8. The Rape

**Changing Faces-Chapter 8-The Rape**

(Please note the only character I own is Carmen)

Days came and went. My life at the village consisted of the same boring routine; get up in the morning and make the fire in Capricorn's room, dress Capricorn then have breakfast, after breakfast clean Capricorn's rooms, then go to Mortola and do whatever jobs she had for me (which was usually help prepare lunch), after lunch Mortola would assign me more jobs (usually to help prepare dinner), after dinner I helped clear the table and wash up, then I went to Capricorn's room and laid the fire then I was his for the night. Capricorn usually had me sit in front of him doing any odd jobs he assigned to me like sewing a hole in his favourite shirt or polishing his boots. Each night as I climbed into my bed I thanked God that I was not lying in Capricorn's that night. But for every night that passed I knew I was one night closer to the night he would order me into his bed and take my virginity. I don't know who I hated more, Capricorn the ticking time-bomb or the Black Jackets who whistled when I walked by and called suggestive remarks after me. Each day was the same and each day convinced me that I would be stuck in the village forever as Capricorn's plaything until one day he would go out for a drive and spot a prettier girl in her garden and decide he had no use for me anymore.

It was Sunday again and as I pulled the sheets from Capricorn's bed I prayed that it would not be Basta that escorted me to the river again. When I got down to the kitchen Cockerell was waiting for me with a sly smirk on his face.

"I'll be takin' ya' down to the river today" he said, leading me out the door.

When we arrived I started working quickly, eager to get back to the village and not spend another second alone with this horrible man. I looked across at him. He was sitting on the fallen log gnawing at his nails.

"What ya' lookin' at?" he snapped.

"Nothing special" I shot back.

Cockerell didn't notice that I had just made fun of him.

"I'm finished" I said standing.

"We ain't leaving yet…" he growled, "We haven't done what you and Basta did down 'ere last week"

I was beginning to get scared.

"We didn't do anything!" I lied.

"Yes ya did!" he snarled grabbing my wrist, "I recognised 'is face as one of a man who just got laid!"

"You mustn't get laid that often if that's what you believe!" I said trying to pull away.

"Prove me wrong then!" he said throwing me on the ground. He held me down with his knee and began to pull ineffectively at my tightly laced dress. Realizing nothing was happening, he gave up pulling, enraged. I struggled and fought as much as I could but he seemed immune to my slaps and scratches to his face. Finally, a scream escaped my lips. I didn't think anyone would investigate, even if they did I couldn't think of anyone who would be bothered enough to stop him. Resa and a couple of the other maids, perhaps, but I doubted they would be strong enough to haul him off me. Cockerell didn't get any further than hauling my skirt up around my waist before he was kicked off me by someone.

Basta stood above me more angry than I had seen anyone in my life. His leg swung forward again with such speed and force that Cockerell skidded a couple of feet across the ground when it made contact with his stomach. Basta was next to Cockerell in a flash kicking him in the stomach, chest and head. After a couple of seconds, Basta stopped, panting. He pulled his knife out of his pocket, bent over Cockerell and turned his head so he could look him directly in the eyes.

"You never touch her again!" he said through gritted teeth, "You never talk to her again! Understand?!" Cockerell nodded, his face soaked with blood.

"If you do…" Basta said pressing his knife to Cockerell's throat, "I'll kill you"

Cockerell stood and limped back to the village as fast as he possibly could. Suddenly, Basta was kneeling beside me, his brown eyes filled with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. Seeing him look at me the way he did made me break down in tears. I pressed my head into his chest and sobbed. I could hear his heart begin to beat faster. For a moment he seemed unsure how react, then wrapped his arms tightly around me. He held me close and stroked my hair with one hand.

"I heard your scream when I was heading to the church to offer to walk you down here." he said softly, "I ran all the way here, nearly broke my ankle tripping over a fallen tree branch!" I laughed a little at hearing the last statement. Basta looked at me seriously.

"When I saw that bastard on top of you and realized what he was trying to do I saw red…" he continued, his voice shaking with anger, "I would have killed him on the spot but I didn't want you to see anything like that. It'd give you nightmares for weeks!" We laughed together at his joke. I stopped crying and he released me from his grip.

"Basta…I don't know what to say…thank you. I feel so terrible…every time I speak to you I say something horrible and here you are saving me from being raped." I said gently.

"Carmen! Don't you ever apologise for speaking to me the way you did! I deserved it. After what I did…I don't expect you to forgive me!" he said forcefully.

I put a finger to his mouth to stop him from talking then, slowly, began to trace the shape of his lips.

We shared a kiss when the sun was shining through the trees and the birdsong floated over the sound of the river.


	9. Apples

**Changing Faces-Chapter 9-Apples**

(Please note the only characters I own are Carmen, Silas and Alexi)

We walked into the church hall just as the maids were serving lunch. Mortola strode up to me, "Where have you been?!" she snapped, "We were one pair of hands short while preparing lunch!"

"Actually it is my fault Carmen wasn't here. I needed her to do a job for me" Basta interrupted.

Mortola looked sceptical, "Well just make sure it doesn't happen again!" she said before stalking away. Basta and I sat in our usual places on the benches and began to eat.

"Oi! Basta!" Flatnose called up the table, "I just saw Cockerell, you busted him up pretty good! What did he do to deserve that?!"

Basta simply shrugged and turned back to his food. Underneath the table, he took my hand and stroked my thumb with his.

The sun was shining brightly as I lugged the basket of apples up the hill a day later. A group of Black Jackets stood at the top talking, Basta was among them. He stood with his hands in his pockets gazing towards me. He smiled, revealing a set of perfectly straight, sparkling white teeth. As I walked towards them men began to nudge each other and grin, they seemed to have developed a shred of respect for me after hearing me sing. A couple of boys who looked about ten ran towards me.

"Can we have a couple, Carmen?" they asked gesturing to the apples.

"Go ahead" I smiled. The boys took an apple each and gave me thankful grins before running of. I smiled after them, _"Still young enough to have a little sweetness left in them" _I thought. As I approached, the men all began to chatter at once, fighting for my attention.

"Here's my little girlfriend!" one named Silas announced loudly. Silas had the reputation for being a joker, he was tall with golden tanned skin and blonde hair. He tried to flirt with me like the other men but always did it with a grin on his face, assuring me he was joking.

"_Your_ girlfriend?!" one named Alexi said dramatically, "She told me she was mine!"

Silas and Alexi proceeded to have a mock wrestling match until finally Silas threw Alexi to the floor.

"Victory is mine!" he cried raising his arms above his head, "And for my prize…a kiss from a fair maiden!"

"Don't even think about it!" I laughed, lobbing an apple at his head. Silas caught it just in time and took a bite.

"Carmen?" he said as he crunched on the large chunk he had in his mouth.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" I joked.

"The closest thing I had to a mother growing up was Mortola!" he replied. We all laughed.

"When are you going to sing for us again?" he asked seriously.

"How about never?"

"But we enjoy it! Don't we lads?!" A chorus of yeses sprang forth.

"I'll think about it" I replied with a smile. And with that, I turned, and began to make my way towards the church. A few feet away I looked back over my shoulder. The men had returned to their conversation. Basta stared after me. So did Silas.

I longed for Sundays. Longed for that half-hour alone with Basta, where we could sit and be ourselves. We could have spent the entire time kissing but we didn't. Instead we talked, wanting to know everything about each other. One day I found out he could not read or write and he found out that I could not swim.

"I'll tell you what. If you teach me how to read and write, I'll teach you how to swim. Sound like a fair deal to you?" he said grinning.

I thought for a moment, "It does" I said shaking his hand to seal the deal.

"Ok!" he said jumping up eagerly, "I'll start"

"What? Now?! You're going to teach me to swim now?!" I exclaimed.

"Well what better time? We're right next to the river" he replied, taking off his jacket.

"If you think I'm going to swim naked then you must be mad!"

"We'll have clothes on" he replied rummaging in the washing basket.

"What?! And I'm not walking through the village in front of all those black jackets soaking wet either!"

"Of course not! I'm not getting _my _clothes wet!" he said pulling a pair of Capricorn's red trousers triumphantly out of the basket, "They're going to get wet anyway when you wash them"

He began to undo the first couple of buttons on his shirt then stared at me, "Um…could you turn around?" he asked, suddenly becoming nervous. I turned around and watched a leaf on the surface of the water float downstream.

"Ok" he said a minute later. I turned and saw he had put on the trousers and also one of Capricorn's red shirts which he had buttoned up to the neck. I thought this was strange.

"How do I look?" he said mimicking Capricorn's voice perfectly.

"Very nice, Sir" I laughed and curtsied, "What am I to wear? Capricorn's clothes will never fit me!"

Basta rummaged in the basket some more and finally produced a short grey tunic belonging to one of the maids.

"For you" he said handing it to me.

I clutched the tunic to my chest, "Could _you _turn around now?" I said.


	10. The Question

**Changing Faces- Chapter 10-The Question**

(Please note the only characters I own are Carmen, Silas and Alexi)

I slipped out of my dress and quickly pulled on the tunic.

"Alright, I'm ready" I said. Basta took my hand and began to lead me into the water.

"Oh my God! It's freezing!" I cried as the water crept up my legs. Basta continued walking until the water was up to our shoulders.

"Don't be scared. It's a slow moving river. I'll look after you" he said gently.

"I trust you" I replied.

"Thanks. Ok, lie on your front, don't be scared, you won't sink. I'll hold you up"

He placed his hand on my stomach and lifted me until my legs were no longer on the floor and I was lying horizontally in the water.

"Good. Now, kick your legs and swing your arms like this" he demonstrated swinging an arm backwards then over his head. I did as I was told and propelled myself through the water and back to the land. Basta walked alongside me with his hands on my stomach holding me up.

"Brilliant!" he said when we were practically out of the water, "Lets go back and try it again"

We walked back to the same spot and repeated it several times. I began to get more confident and move faster. Swimming back for the seventh time, I glanced to my right and noticed Basta was walking along side me a couple of feet away with his arms folded. I stopped.

"You're not holding me up!" I cried outraged.

"I haven't held you up the past three times" he replied.

"But I could have sank!" I cried.

"No you couldn't have, we're in the shallows. Besides, if I had told you I was going to let go you would have panicked."

"Ok"

I swam back once more, knowing he wasn't holding me up, I wasn't afraid. We climbed out and wrapped a couple of bed sheets around us.

"You're doing really well!" Basta said impressed. We dried ourselves off on the sheets then turned away from each other and pulled our clothes on.

"Next Sunday we'll try going into deeper water" he said sitting beside me as I returned to the washing.

When we returned to the village Mortola was fuming that I had not turned up to help prepare lunch again.

"That's the second time you've missed doing your chores! If it happens again you'll have Capricorn to answer to!" she shouted her face going red. As I put the newly washed dishes away after lunch, Resa came and stood next to me.

_Did Basta give you any problems down by the river?_

"No" I replied.

_Why were you late getting back then?_

"Washing the sheets and clothes took longer than expected, that's all" I said nervously.

Resa looked at me sceptically, _Basta always acts unusual around you._

"Does he? I can't think why" I said.

_Carmen, if you're becoming involved with Basta you must be careful! He is a very cruel man._

I couldn't hold it in any longer, "You're wrong! All you see is the tough act he puts on in front of Capricorn and the other men. When he's with me he's so sweet and kind."

Resa looked shocked, _Basta is a man capable of incredible evil. He murdered your family, remember?_

I stammered for words, "He says he regrets doing it, besides Capricorn was the brains behind the operation. He ordered them to do it"

_That's right but what will Basta do if Capricorn orders him to kill you?_

I stopped talking. I couldn't answer that question, what would Basta do? He was Capricorns most loyal follower. I threw the plate I was holding into the empty sink, it smashed loudly. I stormed out of the kitchen to find him.

First, I looked in the church hall but it was empty. I walked into the yard and spotted Silas and a couple of other Black Jackets.

"Hello Carmen" Silas said, he seemed pleased to see me.

"Silas, do you know where Basta is?" I asked.

"Oh" Silas said, his shoulders dropped and his smile disappeared, "He was in the car park talking with some of the men"

"Thanks" I said before running in the direction of the car park. I found Basta talking with Flatnose, Cockerell (whose face was still black and blue) and Alexi. I strode up to them, trying to appear casual. I tapped Basta on the shoulder, he turned and looked surprised for a moment then smiled.

"May I speak with you?" I asked quietly. Flatnose and Alexi began to snigger, Cockerell seemed to have lost his sense of humour after the incident at the river.

"Sure" Basta replied, he led me out of earshot, "What's wrong?"

"I…I was talking with Resa and…I need to ask you…" I stammered, "You're so loyal to Capricorn and…he ordered you to set fire to my house. What would you do if he ordered you to hurt me? What would you do if he ordered you to _kill_ me?"

Basta looked hurt, "I wouldn't do it! How can you even ask me something like that? I would never hurt you!" he reached out and took my hand. Flatnose and Alexi began to wolf-whistle and shout over but he ignored them.

"Carmen, I _love _you"


	11. Charcoal Pancakes

**Changing Faces-Chapter 11-Charcoal Pancakes**

(Please note the only characters I own are Carmen, Silas and Alexi)

My heart skipped a beat.

"You love me?" I gasped.

"Yes!" he replied, giving my hand a squeeze. I didn't know what to say.

"Are you happy now?" he asked smiling.

"Ecstatic!"

"Good."

He began to walk back towards Flatnose, Cockerell and Alexi and I started back towards the village. I suddenly remembered.

"Basta!" I called after him. He stopped and turned.

"There's just one more thing." I grinned.

"Oh? What?"

I darted towards him, cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me close to him. After a couple of seconds I pulled away and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you too." I whispered.

He smiled happily and walked to rejoin Cockerell, Flatnose and Alexi who were standing silent with looks of shock and jealousy on their faces.

I felt so happy that I might burst. I walked back to the church as though on air. Silas was waiting for me halfway, he puffed anxiously on a cigarette and paced back and forth. He leapt forward when I rounded the corner.

"Carmen, I need to speak to you!" he blurted.

"Um…ok." I said uncertainly as he guided me towards some stone steps and we sat down.

"Er…there's no easy way to say this but…" he said nervously, "I've been watching you since you came to the village…oh God that makes me sound like a stalker doesn't it? Um…" he trailed off.

"It's ok Silas." I said reassuringly, "Just say what you want to say."

"Ok." he took my hand, "I really like you Carmen. And…I was wondering if you would like to come and live with me?"

I wasn't expecting that! _"What do I say?!" _I thought desperately, _"I don't want to hurt his feelings! He could take it the wrong way and get angry, he is one of Capricorn's Black Jackets after all!"_ I racked my brains for something to say as Silas looked at me expectantly.

"Silas…I…I do like you just not in that way…and besides, I don't think it would be good for me to get involved with any of Capricorn's men, even you." I pulled my hand from his and placed it on his shoulder in a comforting way, "I'm sorry."

Silas looked crushed, "Oh…ok…that's fine!" he tried to smile but instead made a face as though he had a toothache.

"I better go." I said quietly, standing up. I walked up the street in the direction of the church. Before I rounded the corner I glanced back and saw him put his head in his hands and sigh deeply.

That night I lay in bed unable to sleep. I had a thousand thoughts running through my head. Basta had told me he loved me! However, so had Silas in his own way. I prayed that Silas would not find out about what was going on between Basta and myself. But we had kissed in front of Flatnose, Cockerell and Alexi! If they stared telling everyone (which was highly likely) then Silas would find out and probably get angry. _"You're such an_ _idiot sometimes, Carmen! Why did you have to kiss him in front of them?" _I thought. But I couldn't help myself. He had told me he loved me! I felt a sudden surge of happiness bubble up inside me. I smiled to myself in the dark then, rolled over and fell asleep.

"You seem happy today." Capricorn said as I dressed him the next morning.

"Mmm…" I replied hoping he hadn't found out about Basta and myself. As I entered the church hall for breakfast some of the Black Jackets stared at me. Sitting in my usual place next to Basta I noticed that the maids were staring also. I suddenly began to feel hungry and started to cut up the pancakes on my plate.

"It's not like you to eat breakfast!" Basta said smiling.

"I'm not so sure I want to eat anymore! Look at these pancakes! They're burnt black!" I laughed holding up a piece on my fork.

"Well…how about after breakfast, you come to my house and have something to eat?"

"I don't know. I've got to clean Capricorn's room." I said, tentatively nibbling the pancake on my fork, "Ugh! This tastes like charcoal. On second thought, yes I will eat at your house!"

"Good." Basta smiled and reached across the table for a pitcher of syrup. As he reached, his fingers brushed intentionally against mine for a moment, then he grabbed the syrup. I looked up the table and saw Capricorn, at the head of the table and Silas, halfway down the table, scowling at us.


	12. Scars

**Changing Faces-Chapter 12-Scars**

(Please note the only character I own is Carmen)

After breakfast, Basta took my hand and led me out of the church and through the village.

"How many continents away do you live!?" I joked after we had been walking for what felt like hours.

"On the edge of town. I prefer solitude."

"From the other Black Jackets?"

"From everyone, except you." he put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me close. Finally, Basta led me through a narrow alley which lead out into a yard in front of a small grey-stone house. The shutters were black, upon them strange white symbols were painted.

"What are those for?" I asked pointing to them.

"They bring luck."

"What do you need all those symbols and charms for when you've got me?" I teased.

"You!? You're the bringer of evil! Remember that day you hit me?" Basta laughed.

"It was your own fault! You shouldn't have crept up on me and grabbed me!"

"I didn't creep up and grab you! I walked over and wrapped my arms around you."

"Well you scared me! I didn't like you back then, remember? I thought you were trying to hurt me or something!"

"I was _trying _to hug you to give you a hint as to how I felt! And what did I get in return? A mouthful of fist, that's what!" he said as he opened the door and allowed me to step in ahead of him.

The first room was a mixture of a kitchen and a living room. The walls were white and the floor was a dark polished hardwood. In the middle of the room was a wooden dining table with one chair, along one wall was a row of cupboards, a silver oven and a refrigerator, humming quietly. Set into a wall was a brick fireplace, next to which was a comfortable looking armchair. I noticed that all the surfaces, the table, the countertops and the oven were all scrubbed sparkling clean. Basta held the single chair at the table out for me.

"It's all very clean." I said, sitting down.

"Yeah, I always make sure the house is clean. You won't believe how disgusting some of the other men's houses are!" he replied, "Would you like me to make you an omelette?"

"Yes please!" I smiled. Basta set about arranging bowls, cracking eggs and using swearwords I had never even heard before when he couldn't find the whisk and had to use a fork instead. After placing a delicious Spanish omelette in front of me he went to the sink to fetch me a glass of water. However, after turning on the tap it was evident that there was air in the pipes.

"Shit!" Basta shouted as freezing cold water was sprayed up his front. He pulled his black jacket off and began to undo the buttons on his sodden white shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his bare chest when the buttons of his shirt were undone. It was suntanned golden brown and toned as though he went to the gym every week. However, when he slipped his shirt off his shoulders my eyes were drawn to something else.

His muscled arms were laced with silvery-white scars from his wrists to his shoulders. Basta noticed my gaze, turned scarlet and quickly pulled the shirt back over his arms. He stared at the floor embarrassed. There was an awkward silence, finally I plucked up the courage and asked how his arms had become scarred.

"Capricorn sent us to set fire to a house four years ago. I was nineteen. Stupidly, I hung around too long inside the burning house. I guess I was trying to prove I was tough or something. The roof caved in as I was leaving and a burning rafter hit me. My arms were badly burned from the wrists up. I always wear long sleeves."

I stood up and walked towards him, "Are you ashamed them?" He nodded.

"You shouldn't be…" I whispered, we were standing practically nose-to-nose.

I kissed him on the left-hand corner of his mouth then walked behind him and pulled his shirt from his arms and placed it on the table. I took his right hand in mine, bent my head and kissed his scarred wrist. Slowly, I made my way up his arm kissing below the elbow, on his bicep and his shoulder. I lifted my head and looked into his face, his eyes shone in a way I had never seen them before. He smiled at me happily then pulled me into a passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around my body, then he suddenly lifted me and carried me through to the bedroom, his lips never leaving mine. Gently he laid me down on the bed and climbed on top of me, his knees either side of my hips.

He looked at me uncertainly and whispered, "Are you sure…?" I reassured him with a smile and sat up a little to allow him to unlace the back of my dress as I undid his belt.

Afterwards I lay with my head upon his shoulder and one of his scarred arms wrapped protectively around me.

"Carmen?"

"Mmmm…?" I replied sleepily.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Basta."

We fell asleep in each other's arms, content and blissfully happy.


	13. The Ultimatum

**Changing Faces-Chapter 13-The Ultimatum**

(Please note the only characters I own are Carmen and Silas)

I woke with a start. It took me a couple of seconds to remember where I was, when I did, I turned over in bed and looked Basta in the eyes.

"You've finally woke up! I was just about to check your pulse!" he smiled.

"It's so peaceful…" I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. The bedroom was painted white and the floor was the same dark wood as the kitchen. The bed I was in was a massive king-size covered with crisp white sheets. In the corner of the room was a door which I presumed led to the bathroom. The only other piece of furniture was a chest of drawers on top of which was carefully arranged several sooty bricks.

"What's with the bricks?" I said, turning back to Basta.

"Oh…those? Um…they're nothing." he seemed reluctant to talk about them.

"Come on! What are they? Tell me!" I pressed.

"Well…umm…every time we burn a house, I take a brick…to keep away bad luck…" he said, unable to meet my gaze. I felt outraged.

"What?! Did you take one from…?"

"No! I took something more precious from your house…" Basta said before I could finish asking the question. He took a piece of my hair (which had become loose from the ribbon I wear it back in) and twirled it between his fingers. I lay back down next to him and snuggled close.

"I love you, you know." I said, kissing his cheek. Basta kissed my forehead then closed his eyes and sighed. Suddenly I noticed the warm orange light of dusk streaming through the windows into the room.

"Shit! How long have we been asleep!? I haven't done my chores! Capricorn and Mortola are going to be so pissed!" I cried, leaping out of bed and picking my dress up off the floor.

"No. Come on. Lets just pretend that you don't need to go back there. Stay with me." Basta pleaded.

"No I need to get back!" I sighed.

"Fine…fine. The bathroom is through the door in the corner if you want to take a shower." Basta said stretching. I scuttled into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. The bathroom was tiled with white tiles and contained a toilet, a sink and a bath with a shower. Like the rest of the house, the bathroom was scrubbed clean.

I turned on the shower and stepped into the hot water. I sighed, it felt like ages since I had had bathed in hot water. The maids would take out an old tin bath and fill it with hot water every night, but because I was the newest to the village I was forced to bathe last so, by the time it was my turn, the water was freezing. After about five minutes, I shut the water off and stepped out of the bath. I wrapped a fluffy white towel around my body, it smelled of fresh air. I suddenly heard a loud banging on the front door. I opened the bathroom door and watched Basta leap out of bed and fumble around pulling on his trousers and shirt. He ran and answered the door and I recognised Silas' voice, demanding to know where I was. I hurriedly pulled on my clothes and ran my fingers through my damp hair then tied it back in the ribbon. I took a deep breath then pushed the door the kitchen open.

Silas stopped what he was saying mid-sentence and stared at me with a horrified expression. There was Basta, standing there half-dressed with is shirt hanging open and his hair a noticeable mess, then suddenly I emerged from Basta's bedroom, my hair soaking wet. Silas didn't have to be a genius to put two and two together. He stammered a little trying to find something to say until Basta coughed loudly.

"I…umm…Carmen…Capricorn wants to speak with you immediately…" Silas muttered, walking to the door. Basta ran into the bedroom and came back wearing his shoes and slotting his belt through the loops in his trousers. As we walked through the streets, Basta did the buttons up on his shirt, pulled on his jacket and attempted to smooth his hair down. Silas walked glaring straight ahead. Occasionally he glanced towards myself and Basta, but always looked away quickly, shaking his head.

When were reached church a Black Jacket who was standing outside whistled and said, "You're in big trouble. Both of you. I've never seen Capricorn so pissed off!" This didn't help my confidence. Silas opened the door for us but did not enter, he slammed the door loudly after us. As usual Capricorn was sitting in his armchair on the stage. Basta and I walked quietly up the church towards him. I began to feel sick with nerves. When we stopped in front of him he didn't say a word, he stared at us, his cold eyes filled with hate.

"Carmen, you have lived in this village a while now, I thought you would have learned not to anger me." he finally said, his voice dangerously quiet, "As for you Basta, I expected more from you. I thought you were loyal to me."

"I am." Basta whispered.

"Are you!?" Capricorn shouted, making us jump, "Stealing what is mine doesn't seem very loyal!"

"I don't belong to you!" I snapped.

"I made you my personal servant! That means you are mine, and mine only! And here you are giving yourself away to Basta!" Capricorn shouted, standing up and beginning to pace.

"You are deliberately trying to make me look a fool in front of the men, that's what you're doing." he muttered more to himself than me.

"I wont have it…" he whispered continuing to pace, "I wont have it!" I stared at Capricorn in shock, was this man having a mental breakdown in front of me? Capricorn finally seemed to come to his senses, he stopped pacing and turned to me, his face expressionless as usual.

"Carmen you either swear your allegiance to me by coming to my bed or stay with Basta and suffer the consequences. I'll give you a week to think about it." he sat back down looking satisfied.

Basta took my hand, "That's not fair Capricorn! You cant expect her to choose!" he cried.

"Shut up Basta!" Capricorn shouted, staring at our entwined hands with disgust, "I have made up my mind! And I am being more than fair, now get out!"

Basta turned and stormed out of the church. I trailed after him.


	14. Still a Child

**Changing Faces-Chapter 14-Still A Child**

(Please note the only character I own is Carmen)

I walked into Basta's house ahead of him. He slammed the door loudly behind him.

"How could he put you in that position?" he shouted, pacing, "Forcing you to choose between sleeping with him and death. Because that's what he'll do. I've seen it a hundred times. Someone refuses Capricorn what he wants so he kills them."

"Basta, calm down. We can't be sure that's what he's got planned." I said quietly.

"Of course it is!" Basta screamed. I took a step back, shaken. Basta noticed this and hung his head, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Carmen. I never meant to shout at you." Basta mumbled, "I'm sorry for ever bringing you to this village. I'm so sorry for everything, for ruining your life." He sank into the lone armchair and put his head in his hands. I walked over and sat on his knee. He wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Before…" he whispered, "Before, I used to kill and hurt people without a second thought. Now I hardly ever take out my knife." I looked at him, confused.

"My life was so simple before…everything made sense. It all changed when I first saw you." he kissed my forehead, "But I wouldn't change it for the world, I love you too much."

"When I first came here I thought I was in hell. I thought I had nothing to live for. My family is dead, my home and all of my belongings are destroyed but you make life worth living. If you weren't here then it's likely I'd end up killing myself. I couldn't bear living in a world without you. I love you." I whispered, kissing him gently.

"Couldn't we escape?" I continued. Basta shook his head.

"Even if we did manage to get away, when Capricorn finds out we did escape he wouldn't let the men stop searching until they found us. Then he'd kill us. And he wouldn't do it quickly." I buried my face into his chest and began to cry. When I had composed myself I lifted my head.

"What are we going to do?" I croaked.

"Live as normal." Basta shrugged, "I'll let you make your decision." I stared at him, horrified.

"What…!" I began but Basta interrupted me.

"Carmen, you have to make this decision, you cant just forget about it and hope nothing will come of it. It doesn't work like that. Capricorn doesn't work like that. I know that a part of you is still a child, you're only eighteen for God's sake and I think it's disgusting that he expects you to be able to do this. But the fact is, you have to."

I jumped up, " So what you're saying is we should just give in? Just play along with his morbid little game. Am I right? Well thank you for all your help and support Basta!" I stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door after me. I climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over my head and fell asleep crying.

I was woken by Basta climbing into the bed next to me. It was dark outside and I could see a pale patch of moonlight streaming in through the window and onto the ceiling. Wait, that wasn't moonlight, it was the light from the floodlights Capricorn had posted around the village.

"Carmen, are you awake?" Basta whispered. I stayed silent, pretending to be asleep. Finally Basta sighed and rolled over. I stared into the darkness and began to think about my choice.


	15. Gifts and Distractions

**Changing Faces-Chapter 15-Gifts And Distractions**

(Please note the only characters I own are Carmen, Silas and Alexi)

Basta shook me awake the next morning.

"Carmen? Carmen wake up." he whispered. I rolled over and looked at him. He was standing beside the bed fully clothed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Nowhere. I've just got back. Come with me, I've got something for you." he walked into the kitchen. I climbed out of bed and realized I was still wearing my dress. In the kitchen Basta handed me two pieces of folded material. They were dresses. One was short and white with a gypsy style skirt, the other was long and red with long sleeves and a black ribbed corset to go over the top of it.

"I went to see Resa early this morning. She picked them out. I wouldn't know the first thing about styles or sizes." he grinned sheepishly. I knew he was trying to apologise for yesterday. I kissed his cheek to show him he was forgiven. Basta seemed to brighten up.

"Thank you Basta! I was getting sick of wearing the same dress day in day out." I went is to the bedroom and slipped out of my old blue dress and into the white one.

"You look lovely!" Basta said, taking my hand and pulling me into his arms as I walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you yesterday." I said wrapping my arms around him, "You're right I do need to make this decision on my own."

"Hey, I suddenly remembered something last night!" Basta said changing the subject, "We had a deal remember? I teach you to swim, you teach me to read and write. You can swim now so I've fulfilled my part of the bargain, it's your turn now." He let go of me then placed on the kitchen table two books, a massive pile of paper and a pencil. I looked at the two books, Treasure Island and Peter Pan.

"I borrowed them from Capricorn's reader Darius." Basta explained.

"Well first things first, we'd better start with the alphabet." I said, steering him towards the single chair at the table and sitting him down.

We spent the rest of the day memorising the alphabet. When the sky began to turn inky black as night rolled in I decided that was enough for the day.

"God my head hurts." Basta said rubbing his temples, "Who would have thought memorising 26 letters would be so tiring?"

"You'll get the hang of it." I persuaded him, "By the time I've finished with you, you'll be the smartest man in this village."

"I don't think I will ever get the hang of it. Besides, Capricorn can read and write already, one of the maids taught him." Basta said quietly.

I snorted, "I'm sure the most complicated thing Capricorn has ever read was the 'Very Hungry Caterpillar'" Basta looked confused.

"Don't let Capricorn make you feel inferior." I continued taking his hand, "Lets go to bed."

That's how we passed the days, going over the alphabet then working our way onto reading extracts from the books then copying the extracts onto paper. I liked to watch Basta work. I liked how his brow furrowed in concentration when he read and how he bit his tongue between his teeth when he wrote. He worked hard and was determined to learn as much as he could. I could see from the look on is face when I taught him something new that every piece of knowledge pleased him greatly. I was greatly surprised at how fast he learned. To be honest teaching Basta was a pleasant distraction from the choice I has to make.

Friday was beautiful, the sun was shining and a cool breeze floated through the village.

"Basta how about we leave lessons for today and do something outside?" I asked as we ate breakfast.

"Yes, it is a beautiful day and we have been cooped up inside for a few days. Lets get some fresh air." he agreed. After breakfast we tended to the plants that grew outside the house. A yellow plant called St Johns Wort which kept away bad luck (or so Basta said), a couple of rose bushes from which Basta got the red roses he placed in his buttonhole and a great many peppermint plants which Basta chewed the leaves of constantly. When each plant was watered and pruned we went down to the river to go swimming. Basta took a couple of white towels with us so we could dry off afterwards and a change of clothes each. We swam in our clothes. The water was cool as usual and we couldn't help but laugh out loud as we raced each other from bank to bank and splashed each other. Suddenly we heard out names being called from one of the banks. We looked across and saw Silas and Alexi waving and beckoning us over.

"Carmen, stay in the water." Basta said swimming to the shore. I swam so far, just so I could hear what was being said. Capricorn wanted to speak with Basta.

Basta changed into his dry clothes and called to me he wouldn't be long. He walked back to the village with Alexi, the two of them chatting like old friends. I was left alone with Silas.

"Hello Silas." I said.

"Hello Carmen." Silas said unable to disguise the fact he was pleased to be speaking to me again.

"How are you?" I asked continuing to swim up and down the river as Silas walked parallel to me.

"Look, I'm going to be honest Carmen. I'm concerned for you, concerned that Capricorn will kill you." he said sounding embarrassed.

"Oh…what do you think I should do?" I asked.

"I think you should do what Capricorn wants. Save yourself…and Basta."

"No…" I shook my head, "I'm sticking by Basta."

"I just don't know what you see in him." Silas sighed, obviously still a little bitter after I rejected him.

"Of course you don't…" I said looking at him sternly, "You're a man!" Basta returned at that moment, he looked angry and a little nervous.

"Carmen, we're going home. Now." he said. I climbed out of the water and he wrapped a towel around me, telling me not to bother changing into my dry clothes.

"What happened? What did Capricorn say?" I asked urgently.

"He said today is your last day of thinking. If you don't go to him before midnight then something terrible will happen. Tonight."


	16. OCD

**Changing Faces-Chapter 16-OCD**

(Please note the only characters I own are Carmen, Silas and Alexi)

When we returned to the house I changed into my blue dress and hung the wet white dress outside in the sunshine to dry. Basta fixed lunch and we sat and ate in silence. I picked up Peter Pan and began to read but after several pages I realized that I had took nothing in and decided to give up and watch Basta instead. He cleaned the kitchen countertops twice, scrubbed the kitchen table, polished his knife then scrubbed the kitchen table again. Then he went into the bedroom and I heard him cleaning in the bathroom. Finally, he sat down at the kitchen table only to jump up again after a few minutes to pace around the room a bit and look out of the window a few times. He sat back down and began to polish his knife again.

"For crying out loud, Basta!" I snapped suddenly, "I know you're stressed but this obsessive cleaning is giving me a headache!" I stood up and pushed the book I was holding into his hands.

"Here, get some paper." I said handing him a pencil, "Copy the entire book from start to finish." Basta went to a cupboard and fetched the pile of paper, opened the book to the first page and began to write slowly and neatly. I flopped back into the armchair next to the fire and listened to the pencil scratching on the paper. After a few minutes I felt my eyes beginning to close and I fell asleep.

When I woke up Basta was still scratching away. I stood up and stretched, it was still light outside.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About five o'clock." Basta said without looking up from the book. I picked up the pile of pages which he had filled with writing on either side and scrutinized them.

"Very good! Your writing's improving!" I commented. Basta smiled still without looking up. I went into the yard and took my now dry dress off the washing line. I took it into the bedroom, folded it carefully and placed it in the chest of drawers. I spent a couple of minutes straightening the covers on the bed then I took all the clothes out of the drawers, folded them again and placed them neatly back in the drawers. I was just about to make the bed again when I stopped, _"Carmen you're turning into Basta. Obsessed with cleaning and neatness. It's like OCD!"_ I told myself. I walked back into the kitchen and, without a word took Basta's hand and led him into the bedroom. We lay on top of the bed and began to kiss…

We were woken at eleven o'clock by somebody banging on the front door. Basta climbed out of bed, pulled some trousers on then went to the door uncertainly. He had barely finished unlocking the door when it was kicked open in his face. I screamed and jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on my short white dress. Two men forced their way into the house, grabbed Basta and dragged him outside into courtyard. I ran out after them but as soon as I stepped outside I was grabbed by two other men. One held each of my arms. In the light of the floodlights I was now able to see the who had grabbed Basta were Cockerell and Flatnose and the two men holding me back were Silas and Alexi.


	17. Decision Time

**Changing Faces-Chapter 17-Decision Time**

(Please note the only characters I own are Carmen, Silas and Alexi)

I watched in horror as Cockerell and Flatnose dragged Basta into the middle of the yard and proceeded to beat him. I screamed in terror, begging them to stop. They did not. They continued punching him until he fell to the floor where they began to kick him with all their might. It dawned on me that Basta had left his knife on the kitchen table as he did every night so he had no way of defending himself. This made me begin to cry, I sobbed so hard that my whole body shook. All I could think was that Capricorn had took away my family and now he was trying to take away the one person I loved most. I watched Flatnose bring his heavy foot down onto Basta's arm with such force that the sickening crack that echoed through the courtyard confirmed my suspicions that something was broken. I looked up at Silas and Alexi to see what their reactions were. Silas had turned an awful shade of green and was biting his lip as though trying to refrain from throwing up. Alexi's eyes seemed to be watering. They both looked at me in sorrow, as though begging me to forgive them.

Something surprised me though, during this entire ordeal, Basta never made a sound. Through being punched, kicked and having his arm broken he never uttered a cry of pain. When they seemed to be satisfied that they had caused enough damage, Cockerell and Flatnose stepped back to admire their work then strolled out of the courtyard laughing. Silas and Alexi let go of me when they had gone. I ran to Basta's side and knelt next to him sobbing. I stared down at his handsome face, now ruined. His nose was broken, he had two black eyes forming and his lip was burst. Silas and Alexi were suddenly by my side. They took Basta's arms, wrapped them over their shoulders and helped to carry him into the house and placed him in the single armchair. Basta smiled at me, thankfully his beautiful white teeth were still in tact.

"Don't be worried. It's not as bad as it looks." he tried to console me as I was still sobbing hysterically. After a couple of seconds I managed to pull myself together.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Well, I think my left wrist is broken and perhaps a couple of my ribs too." he mumbled, pulling me into his arms in a tight hug.

"Sorry!" he said when he realized he had got blood down the front of my white dress. I didn't mind. I looked at Silas and Alexi. Alexi let the tears fall freely down his cheeks. Silas suddenly turned, ran to the sink and threw up. I fetched a clean towel from the bathroom and proceeded to gently wipe the blood from Basta's bruised face.

"I'm so sorry, Carmen." Silas whispered, his voice breaking.

"Me too." Alexi sobbed.

"It's fine." I said, continuing to clean around Basta's shattered nose, "I don't blame either of you." The two men nodded then quietly walked out of the house.

I was left alone with Basta. There was a couple of seconds of silence.

"Basta?" I finally whispered, "I've made my choice. I'm going to go to Capricorn." Basta raised his head and stared at me, shocked.

"What?" he croaked, "You can't! I won't let you!"

"Basta I have to. Look what he has done to you. This can't go on." I said avoiding his gaze.

"No Carmen, please don't!" he said desperately, "I love you…!"

"It's because I love you that I have to do this!" I interrupted. I stood and began to walk into the bedroom. Basta followed me.

"No! I wont let you! I wont share you with…with _Capricorn!_" he spat the word as though it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Too late Basta!" I shouted, "You said I had to make the choice. I have. You just assumed it would be in favour of you!" I slammed the bedroom door in his face.

Basta did not follow me. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I put on the long red dress for the first time and pulled the black corset over the top of it and tied it tightly. I dried my hair the best I could and left it hanging down, curled over my shoulders. I was ready. When I flung open the bedroom door Basta raised his head. He was sitting in the armchair, his head in his hands. As I walked towards the front door he whispered after me, "Please Carmen…" I ignored him and stepped out into the cool night air.


	18. Red

**Changing Faces-Chapter 18-Red**

(Please note the only character I own is Carmen)

The streets were silent and empty as I walked through them. No Black Jackets on guard, even the stray cats that scampered around the village seemed to have disappeared. A cold wind whipped around me causing my skin to break out into goose bumps. I looked up at the sky, it was an inky black colour with a few little silver pinpricks of stars dotted here and there. Suddenly, Capricorn's house loomed in front of me, I had reached it quicker than I expected. The single guard outside nodded to me solemnly before opening the door for me. I was blinded for a moment when I stepped into the brightly lit entrance hall, soon my vision returned to normal and I spotted Mortola waiting for me.

"We've been expecting you." she sneered, "We knew you couldn't bear the thought of your precious Basta being hurt anymore. You know, I had to take over your job when you went to live with Basta? As if I didn't have enough to do already! Well come on then!" She turned and led me through the house to Capricorn's bedroom. When we reached the door she knocked once but entered without waiting for a reply. I followed her into the room. The only light was coming from the fire crackling in the grate.

"Look who showed up!" she smirked before turning and leaving the room, closing the door with a slam that made me jump. Capricorn sat in an armchair by the fire facing the door. After a couple of seconds he beckoned me over.

I stood in front of him looking down at him with a straight face. He reached out and took a piece of material from my dress between his fingers.

"Red…" he whispered, "My favourite. Very nice." Suddenly he stood up and took me by the wrist and led me into the bedroom. He pointed to the four-poster double bed and muttered, "Sit." I did as I was told. He stood in front of me and stared. A couple of times he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as if unable to find the words. After a few seconds he began to whisper.

"God you're beautiful. I've always wanted you. Ever since I saw you that day in the garden, we drove by and I caught a glimpse of you. I thought I had seen an angel, I had to get the men to drive back to check I wasn't seeing things. But no, you were real flesh and blood, mortal. The way you stood and stared back with perfect eye contact, it was as if you could see me through the blacked out windows. It was hypnotising." he reached out and touched my cheek with the palm of his hand, he was sweating and seemed to be shaking.

"I knew from that moment that I needed you. And now you're here, mine for the taking. It doesn't matter that Basta had you first, it doesn't matter that you're damaged goods so to speak." he gave a low chuckle, "All that matters is you are here, here for my enjoyment."

He pushed me onto my back and climbed on top of me. He paused for a second, looked deep into my eyes and whispered, "Such a pretty little thing…" then proceeded to cover my face and neck with kisses.

Capricorn froze suddenly and lifted his head. He stared down in a mixture of shock and disbelief at the knife I had just thrust into his stomach.


	19. Pretty Little Things

**Changing Faces-Chapter 19-Pretty Little Things**

(Please note the only character I own is Carmen)

_Earlier_

_Basta did not follow me. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I put on the long red dress for the first time and pulled the black corset over the top of it and tied it tightly. I dried my hair the best I could and left it hanging down, curled over my shoulders. I was ready. I went to the chest of drawers in the bedroom and began to search between Basta's white shirts. Finally I found them. Hidden in the corner of the drawer, Basta's car keys and his spare knife. I tucked the knife up the side of the tightly laced corset. I smiled to myself, no one would be able to tell it was there. When I flung open the bedroom door Basta raised his head. He was sitting in the armchair, his head in his hands. As I walked towards the front door he whispered after me, __"__Please Carmen__…"__ I ignored him and stepped out into the cool night air._

Capricorn rolled off me and lay on his back on the other side of the bed. I followed him, I sat on top of his legs holding the knife tightly. I smiled to myself, it was my turn to be on top. How ironic.

"You see Capricorn…?" I said sweetly, "Even pretty little things have means of defending themselves." As I pushed the knife further into his stomach Capricorn made a gurgling sound and coughed up some blood, which dribbled down his chin in a most unattractive fashion.

"This is for my family, and for Basta and most of all…for me. I hope you rot in hell for all your wrongdoings." I whispered, pushing with all my might.

Capricorn lay motionless under me. I looked for his pulse for two minuets then, having been unable to find it, I was finally satisfied he was dead. I climbed off the bed and smoothed down my dress, thankfully I had not got blood on it. I went into the living room, opened the door to the hall and stuck my head out. Empty. I tiptoed downstairs and found the entrance hall deserted also. I opened the front door and peeped out, the Black Jacket who stood guard outside had gone. Mortola must have sent him away after she had led me to Capricorn. I closed the door behind be silently and made my way quickly through the village, being sure to keep to the shadows.

Finally I came to a familiar alley, which led to a familiar courtyard in which stood a familiar house. Basta had turned on the lights. I went to the kitchen window and peeped in. Basta was sitting in the lone armchair with his head in his hands, he was weeping. I went to the small wooden front door and tapped on it gently. I heard his footsteps approaching then the door was flung open. I was soaked in a shaft of warm yellow light which spilled from the door into the courtyard. Basta stared at me in amazement then his eyes flicked to the blood soaked knife that hung limp in my hand.

"Did you kill him?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied simply. Basta pulled me into the house and took the knife from my hand, placing it on the kitchen table. There was a moment of silence.

"I suppose we had better get our things together." he said walking into the bedroom. He returned a few seconds later carrying all our clothes bundled under his arm and his car keys. I picked up the two books and the pile of paper which Basta had done his work on when I was teaching him to read and write. Basta switched off the lights and stepped outside. I bade the house a fond farewell in my head then shut the door behind me.

Basta led me through the darkened streets to the car park then up to a silver sports car which shone in the moonlight. He opened the trunk and threw the bundle of clothes in, I placed the books and paper next to them. I stared at the small pile of our belongings and smiled, this was all that our life together amounted to. I climbed into the passenger seat as Basta closed the trunk. He climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine.


	20. The End

****

Changing Faces-Chapter 20-The End

(Please note the only character I own is Carmen)

We drove in silence for hours. Basta was driving the car one handed because of his broken left wrist. It was only when dawn came and coloured the sky pinks and oranges and reds that I was able to relax. I sat back in the plush seat and breathed in its smell of leather. A thought suddenly occurred to me. I lay my head back on the seat, closed my eyes and began to giggle. Basta glanced at me then looked back to the road.

"What?" he asked, "What's so funny? Now's not an appropriate time to be laughing you know! Tell me!" I roared with laughter.

"I was just thinking…" I said in hysterics, "Mortola's going to get a shock when she goes to wake him in the morning!" Basta started laughing.

"The miserable old cow will have a heart attack!" he between laughs.

"With any luck she will. Kill two birds with one stone!" I cried. The tears were streaming down my face with laughter. For the next five minutes we continued to laugh hysterically until we stopped, gasping for air. I sighed and looked out the window at the passing countryside.

"Well I guess we're free." I said, "What do you think they'll do, the Black Jackets and Mortola and the maids, I mean?"

"I don't know." Basta shrugged, "It's likely most of them will leave the village now that they don't have a leader keeping them there. I doubt many will come looking for us, besides they wont find us."

"Oh! We forgot your lucky bricks!" I exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter." Basta said, smiling, "You were right…what do I need all those symbols and charms for when I've got you. My little assassin!" He laughed.

"Are you sure they wont find us?" I said suddenly becoming worried.

"No. We're going far away from here. To a better life." he said.

I took his hand and pressed it against my stomach where a new life was already growing inside of me.

"For _all _of us." I whispered contentedly.

**THE END**

* * *

**Note from the Author**

Well there you go! It's finally finished! I hope you enjoyed reading it. I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who sent me messages of support, encouragement and advice. You really helped make this story possible. Don't worry I will be back soon with more stories and more adventures which I hope you will read and enjoy! Once again, thank you dear reader, for sticking with this story to the end!

With Love and Best Wishes,

Basta's Girl

xxx


	21. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I have created a trailer for Changing Faces on YouTube! Here's the link to my account:

**http:// www. youtube .com/ user/FanFic101**

I'll be uploading loads of other FanFic related videos so be sure to comment, rate, subscribe and add me as a friend!

Enjoy!

**Basta'sGirl**

**xXx**


End file.
